Revival
by Miss-Mason-Odair
Summary: The Capitol is finished, the war is won. 5 years later Katniss lives with Peeta and her son. The games are over...but the losses are not forgotten...but what happens when she overhears a conversation with Effie, Haymitch and people she doesn't know? What happens when she hears the words 'Hunger Games' 'Revival' and 'Tributes', five years after the rebellion?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is the main story that i will be working on, it will be my first non-one shot. I have had this story on my computer for ages, but I just made my account so now I will post it! I have only written the first few chapters, and updates will be frequent, because it school holidays! Anyway enjoy! I would love it if you could review, and i may post chapter two later tonight but it depends.**

Summary: The Capitol is finished, the war is won. 5 years later Katniss lives with Peeta and her son. The games are over...but the losses are not forgotten... this is the story of a major event in Katniss's life after the war.

The Capitol

The beeping of the heart monitor is the only sound that echoes through the shiny white room. A small girl lies on the bed in the middle of the room, several thin wires are attached to her arms and chest. Her chest rises and falls in small slow motions. She is not moving. Her olive skin looks darker in the light of the setting sun, brown thick curly hair frames her face just touching her shoulders.

District 12

The squealing of her five year old son can be heard as the sun rises against the pink and orange sky.

His small feet patter across the white tiled floor of the hallway growing closer and closer to her bedroom. The door is flung open, then the soft tread of her sons feet on carpet can be heard. Then silence. Suddenly the weight of her son is upon her legs moving closer to her

"Raaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh"

"FINLEY!" I cry awoken from my restless sleep

"Daddy is still sleeping"

Finley looks over at his father who lies stretched out on the other side of the bed, snoring quietly.

After getting out of bed and putting on my dressing gown I hold out my hand to little Finley.

"Breakfast?"

"Yes!" He squeals jumping up and down.

"Shhhh"

He runs out of the room in front of me disappearing down the hall, I follow shutting the door on my sleeping husband.

I enter the bright kitchen. Finley is sitting on the stool his hands folded on the white marble table in front of him looking at her expectantly.

"Toast or cereal?" I ask him

"Toast!" Finley replies bouncing on his chair in excitement

I move towards the large breadbox that is fully stocked thanks to Peeta.

I pull out a white grainy bread hurriedly slice it I place it into the large, shiny, silver toaster.

I wait for the toast to cook, Finley jumps off his chair and hugs me from behind, when he speaks to me he makes it clear that he wants something:

"Mummy, can I please have some orange juice?"

I look down at Finley, an adorable pleading look plastered on his face,

"Fine, but don't tell daddy, and brush your teeth extra hard before you go to kindergarten."

"Yay!" He squeals again and rushes over to the fridge that stands in the far corner of the room.

He runs back to me with a small, nearly empty carton of orange juice, I reach above my head for a brightly coloured plastic cup.

The toast pops scaring me and I rush over to the toaster and grab a clean plate from the sink as I pass.

Finley is sitting down happily eating his thickly buttered toast and I am preparing my breakfast, when Peeta enters the kitchen.

"Morning" he says, stifling a yawn.

"Morning love, how did you sleep?" I ask glancing at my husband lovingly.

"Fine untill I was woken up by a certain SOMEONE" he says, playfully glaring at Finley, who giggles with a mouthful of toast.

After a long comfortable silence, I finish my muesli and stand up.

"I need to go to Haymitch and Effies to get that Capitol medicine I need, so you will need to take Fin to kinder..."

I say while putting on my coat.

I kiss Finley on top of the head

"Have a good day, I will see you tonight for dinner"

I kiss Peeta on the cheek;

"See you this afternoon, love you"

"Love you too" Peeta replies smiling down at me.

I trudge down the steps into the white fluffy snow that covers the ground in the victors village. I walk briskly the short distance between mine and Haymitch's house.

I enter the quiet house and hears voices from the kitchen. As I walk closer I make out Effie's shrill voice:

"What if they won't help!"

"It's a chance we have to take...this is a necessary step that needs to be taken, for the games to truly be put behind us, it should of happened straight away-"

A rough voice that I don't recognise is interrupted by Haymitch's impatient tone.

"What about their families, they will have aged, they may not recognise their children"

"Another chance we have to tak-"

"Who will tell Katniss?" Effie asks sounding scared.

"Tell me what?" I ask coldly, stepping into the kitchen.

Haymitch sits at the large round wooden table with two officers in grey uniforms

The first thought that registers in my mind is that they were sent by president Paylor.

Effie stands looking worried on Haymitch's left, holding his hand.

After my sudden appearance the officers rise, Mrs Mellark, I glare at them.

"Well then, we will be off..."says the shorter officer awkwardly. "Haymitch, tell her."

With that they exit the room quickly.

"Take a seat, sweetheart. " says Haymitch.

I reluctantly sit at the table, Effie takes the vacated seat next to Haymitch.

"Now those officers, as you have probably guessed, were sent by the president of Panem. " says Haymitch grimly.

I nod curtly.

Effie bites her lip, and Haymitch continues

"The president and many others believe,' he hesitates, glances at Effie and then continues '...that the only way to completely put the games behind us...is to bring back the fallen tributes from the most recent games. Obviously, there have been many different views expressed by various individuals. The project is in early stages; Beetee has been working with the best scientists in the country to develop a very advanced piece of technology to bring tributes back to life. But to get this task done they need help from the victors-"

"But how can we help, we're not scientists, why us?" I interrupt

'Because victors are the only people that understand what it is like to survive the games, we have been in

The arena, so we know what problems come in the aftermath of the games. Scientists can being people back to life teachers can educate them, but we are the only ones that know how to cope after surviving the games. "

The room is silent. A million questions are running through my head, the positives and negatives of this situation.

I glance at Haymitch whose eyes are trained on the bottle of whisky on the table, Effie is looking at the floor.

'Who will they bring back?" I ask quietly.

Haymitch sighs, "We don't know."

I nod, "Anything else important that I need to know?"

Haymitch opens his mouth but Effie speaks for the first time "The full plan, with details of which tributes will be revived, will be released two weeks from now. There will be a public ceremony in each district and the Capitol. To announce this plan"

An awkward silence follows, because we all know that people will either love or hate this idea that it is very risky to be announcing something to do with the games so long after the rebellion. That it will reignite the pain and anger caused by the death of each and every tribute. And the anger that will ensue when certain tributes are revived, while others are not.

I glance at Effie, and remember why I came here in the first place.

"Um, you said you have that Capitol medicine ready for me, Effie" I say quietly.

Haymitch looked up, interested and amused

"What are you pregnant?!" He barked, laughing at his own pathetic joke.

I glare at him "How is that funny? And why would I need medicine if I was pregnant, a bug bit me yesterday and the bite is getting infected, I asked Effie to get some antiseptic for me. " I finish, still glaring at him.

Effie reaches across the table and grabs a white paper bag with the Capitol seal on it. She hands it to me and smiles "Ignore him he is half drunk and stressed." She says.

"Thanks, Effie" I say, and to walk towards the door "bye!" I call, "Bye" Effie's cheerful voice follows me down the short wide corridor. Haymitch just grunts from behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**AN: Another update! Thank you to the guest who reviewed on the first chapter, I appreciate it, reviews make me so happy, there may be a certain plot twist, but you'll have to find out later! **

**Enjoy this chapter! I would love a review and will probably update again tomorrow! Please review! Enjoy!**

***I do not even come close to owning this amazing book or any of the characters, I only wrote the plot***

The Capitol

A large boy with messy blonde hair lies in the white hospital bed. The heart monitor beside him is silent. The clipboard and the foot of his bed reads:

Cato Ludwig, MD274HG

(male, district two, 74th hunger games.)

Status: to be revived on Monday, currently dead. Organs are in good condition, injuries have fully healed, left hand irregular.

Signed-Dr. Millan

District 12

I walk the short distance between Haymitch's and my house slowly.

My mind struggling to comprehend the idea of reviving the tributes.

I reach the large brown wooden door of my house and turn the large bronze handle.

I step into the short bright hallway and see Finley running towards me, with a big smile and chocolate all over his face.

"Daddy is making CUPCAKES!" He screams excitedly.

"Shhh, inside voices Finley." I tell him

We walk towards the kitchen and I see a large mixing bowl filled with rich chocolate coloured mixture. Peeta looks up from the bowl and smiles at me. Quickly, I smile back, and say to him quietly "I need to talk to you."

He notices my serious expression and crouches down to look Finley in the eye "could you give your mum and I some space, why don't you go play with your trucks outside?" He suggests.

"Ok" Finley says happily and runs outside.

When I am sure he can't hear me I tell Peeta about my visit to Haymitch's house. With each word Peeta grows angrier and angrier.

"How can anyone possibly even think that this is a good idea!' he almost shouts. I put a hand on his chest, attempting to calm him down, but he turns away angrily.

"Peeta…" I begin, but he shakes his head"

"I need to take a walk." I sigh.

"Do you want to take Finley with you?" I ask timidly.

"No" he replies, curtly.

I cross my arms, as he walks out the door, turning to look out the window at Finley sitting in the yard next to the willow tree, playing with some colourful trucks.

I smile, he is so innocent, so oblivious to my history, he has no idea about the hunger games or my dead sister.

My whole body shivers in panic as I remember that day, and overwhelming sadness passes over my whole being. Suddenly an spark of hope pops into my head, and before I know it I am running into the yard picking up Finley, and I run towards Haymitch and Effies house.

I burst through the door seconds later. Effie runs in to the hallway where I stand, looking at me in confusion and then her eyes light up when she see Finley.

She and Haymitch had never been able to have kids, so when Finley had been born, I had appointed them godparents, and they adored him. Effie took any chance she could to spend time with him, she held out her arms, and I put him down and he ran to her. I then glanced around the empty hallway and turned to her

"Where is Haymitch?" I ask her,

"In the lounge, Katniss" she says, bouncing Finley up and down in her arms.

I run into their lounge and find Haymitch sitting on the couch, swirling a glass of alcohol in his hand, he looks up at me, his eyes are not too bloodshot so I know this is is his first drink of the day.

"Well look who it is, the firl on fire." He says. I grit my teeth at the name and I look him dead in the eye.

"Haymitch…." I say he glares at me, I sigh, "do you have to be so grumpy all the time?" I ask

"If you want pleasant company, then go see Effie, she is up stairs." He says and takes a sip of is drink.

"No, I need to speak to you" I say

"Oh, what a surprise, so what is it this time sweetheart?" he asks..

"If they are developing the technology to bring the tributes back to life, can't they bring back prim?" I say, my words spilling over one another as they fight to get out.

He sighs

"Potentially, they could…" he hesitates "But they would need her body" and I don't think it was ever recovered"

My heart sinks, and overwhelming sadness sets in.

"Are you sure?" I ask quietly,

"Not a hundred percent...but I can make some phone calls, and put up a search team, not all of the capitol streets were cleared, but don't get your hopes up." He says grimly.

"Can I go to the capitol and help look?" I ask hopefully, not thinking about the plans that would have to be put in place.

"I don't think so, but you can certainly go to the capitol to visit." he suggests, already knowing my answer.

"No" I say immediately, he smiles grimly,

"That's what I thought, well then, I guess I'm of to make some phone calls" he says heaving himself off the couch.

"Thank you Haymitch." I say, not wanting to let my excitement show 'I could get her back! See her hair, eyes, smile, hear her laugh, hold her close to me and never let her go ever again' my thoughts run wild with excitement. But I force myself to focus and not get over excited. I walk out of the lounge and in to the hallway, looking toward the stairs where I hear the sound of Effies high pitched voice drifting down.

I walk up the stairs slowly, dragging my feet. I reach the tp and enter the guest room to see Finley sitting on Effies lap, reading a colourful storybook, Effie looks up when I enter, smiling at me.

"Can you look after him for a while?" I ask her "of course Katniss!" she says "Is everything ok? You look pale" she says, concerned.

"Um, yeah all fine" I lie.

"Ok dear, I will bring him back at lunch time" she says looking down at him, fondly.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks Effie" I say absentmindedly.

I step out of the house, once again, and am greeted by a strong wind. I turn toward my house, and a jolt of fear passes through me, when I see a large capitol aircraft in the middle of the street, memories come flooding back, but I push them away, and walk quickly toward the aircraft, my heart beating a thousand times a minute


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three:

**Sorry if there were any problems previously with this chapter, I hope this is better, please leave a review!**

A tall slim girl, with blonde hair, lies in a capitol bed, wires and tube stick out of her arm, and a heart monitor beside her stays quiet. Two doctors step in to the small white room, and a nurse follows. A doctor walks over to the table and begins pressing buttons; he then produces a needle, from his coat pocket and presses it into the girl's neck. Seconds later the heart monitor begins to beep, slowly at first but then becomes faster and more frantic. The two doctors then walk out of the room and the nurse walks warily to her side, and checks her pulse.

District Twelve:

My hair is blown in all directions as I walk closer to the hovercraft, a ramp descends from the bottom, and I see black boots stepping slowly off the aircraft.

The boots reach the dirty street, and I stop walking, and stand with my arms crossed.

I finally see the body, and face of the person belonging to the boots. My heart drops, a metre away from me, followed by two guards, Gale Hawthorne.

His forehead wrinkles, when he sees me, and I realise that my face must hold an expression of distain.

I quickly rearrange it into one of anger. I feel anger boiling in my chest. I have not seen him since after we voted about the capitol games, and even then I was kept away from him. All the anger then spills over and I march up to him and slap him hard in the face.

The guards move in front of me, expecting me to slap him again, but I just sneer and march into my house, slamming the door behind me. I sit the linen closet for hours, until eventually I hear the back door open, and seconds later Peeta opens the closet doors, a warning look on his face, I then realise that Gale is standing behind him, a red mark on his cheek.

Peeta offers his hand, and I take it reluctantly pulling myself up.

I glance at the watch on Peeta's wrist, it reads two o'clock, so I decide to avoid the necessary conversation I know I must have with Gale and decide to go get Finley from Effie.

When I return with Finley, I pass the kitchen, where I see Peeta, Gale and Haymitch deep in conversation and head to the lounge, where I set Finley down, with his toys. I slowly begin to walk towards the kitchen.

As I draw nearer, I hear Haymitch,

"They injected Glimmer with the serum today. She hasn't woken up yet, but- he stops when he hears me enter, looking over at me and smiling innocently.

"But what?" I say pointedly, glaring at him.

He looks down at his hands, "But, she has been talking in her sleep, the doctors believe she should wake in the next two days, and Gale has been sent from his work in district two, to fetch you me and Peeta to be there when she awakens."

"I'm not going." I say immediately, avoiding Gales stare.

"Now, Katniss, this is very important" he begins but I cut him of

"I'm NOT going" I say coldly.

"Katn- Gale says, but stops when he sees my death stare.

After looking at all three of them in anger, I turn and stomp out of the room, grabbing my bow from the hook on the wall, and exiting the house with a bang.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

**AN: Sorry about late update, camping used more time and energy than expected **

**Please enjoy, and please please please review! They really make my day so much better!**

A small dark haired girl lies in a capitol bed, her dark hair glistens in the sun, shining in through the window. The heart monitor beside her remains silent. Her pale skin is pasty, and she looks thin and sick. The board at the foot of her bed reads: FD274HG –Clove Fuhrman, health rapidly deteriorating, left kidney failed. Unconscious.

District 12

I reluctantly step on the capitol aircraft; it took hours of convincing from Peeta, Haymitch and even Finley. The journey to the capitol was six hours, so I had packed several books and toys for Finley. As I entered the aircraft, memories came flooding back, the familiar grey of the seats that I had sat on during my journey to the arena, the potted floor that I had woken on, next to Beetee, and attacked Haymitch with my nails, and the same circular windows I had stared out on my way to district 13, after my second games.

But this time, there was no longer a capitol seal on the door, where the pilot was, but the mockingjay sign, which had become the new seal of Panem.

President Paylor had changed much for the better, but I was still very reluctant to travel back to the capitol.

After strapping myself into one of the grey seats, I looked towards the door and saw, Peeta, Finley, Haymitch Gale and Effie. I stiffen when I see gales dark eyes meet mine, and relax when Peeta and Haymitch sit on either side of me. After half an hour of silence, Haymitch leans over to me and whispers:

"I asked the capitol doctors, about prim…" he hesitates when I flinch beside him, when I relax my muscles, he continues "they said it is possible, however, they would need her body." I close my eyes, I should be grateful, because there is a chance I could get her back, but instead I feel only despair, because I know her body will be among thousands that still line the streets, and impossible to locate.

"Katniss, this means you are one step closer to her.." Peeta says, on my left.

I sigh and open my eyes, ignoring the eyes on me and looking out of the window instead.

We arrive in the capitol, and are immediately taken to meet with president Paylor. We are taken into a white room, where she sits at a large table, sorting through papers. She puts the papers down when she hears us enter.

I smile grimly at her, and beside me Peeta smiles warmly.

"Congratulations on your marriage, and child Katniss, Peeta" she says nodding at us.

"Thank you" Peeta says

"Please, sit" She says, gesturing to the many chairs that line the table.

We sit, and she begins to talk about the plans, and the new lives that the tributes will have, and when she tells me that one of the tributes have been revived, and all has been successful, I jump to my feet.

"WHO?"I shout at her "When did you so this? Why did you not tell me?"

"Katniss!" Peeta says, warningly. I remain standing, glaring at president Paylor.

"Glimmer Rambin was revived in the hospital a week ago. We did not inform you because we were testing the drug, and she has still not awoken." She says pointedly. I sink to my feet, slightly embarrassed.

A long silence ensues, and after a considerable amount of time I speak  
"Can I see them, can I see the tributes?" she sighs and I know she was expecting this.

"Yes, Katniss, you may see them"

I follow two men dressed in white down a brightly lit corridor, Peeta, Finley and Haymitch following me, we enter a room, where I see hundreds of beds lining each wall.

"We decided to keep, and monitor them in the same room, these are all the tributes from the 73rd, 74th and 75th games. Most of them will make a full recovery." A nurse dressed in white tells us happily when we enter.

I walk away from the group as the nurse babbles on about facilities and doctors.

I walk among each bed, not recognising any of the tributes, I look at the clipboard at the foot of a tall girls bed:

FD573HG –Hazelia Liltec- heart condition, limbs in good condition, left foot irregular.

I walk faster, anxious to reach the tributes from my games.

When I start to see 74 mixed in with the other numbers and letters, I slow taking more time to read the clipboards and look at the faces. I recognise several, the careers, foxface, even the boy from 10 that I killed, but the one face that I want to see is not there.i reach the last two beds, and see the dark muscular body of thresh, and finally the dark skin, and curly hair of Rue.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter

**Another update! Enjoy! Please****review!**

Her small chest remains still. Her eyelids are closed, and her small lips slightly open.

She looks so small and innocent, my chest hurts, all the pain I felt after my first games returning to me, I remember holding her still body in my arms, burying her in flowers and then seeing her face on a screen in district 11. When I cant look at her anymore, when the pain becomes too much, I force myself to tear my eyes away from her small still body, and glance around the rest of the room, I see Gloss, Cashmere, Wiress, Mags and other tributes from the quarter quell, and I feel another stab of pain, this time for Finnick.

Haymitch walks up beside me and I ask him quietly

"Did they ever find Finnicks body?" he sighs and looks down at the tributes.

"I don't think so, but he could be in the parts of the capitol they haven't searched.." he responds just as quietly. Hope sparks in my chest and I glance over at the small thin body of Mags.

After along silence, President Paylor walks to my side and speaks gently.

"I am going to take Peeta, Effie and Finley up to your hotels, but I will leave some of my guards with you, so you may come back when you please, I understand this is hard, Mrs Mellark."

I turn to her "No its fine, I'm done here, I will come up with you."

"Ok then, off we go, the doctors expect that it will take about a month to revive all the tributes, so that is how long you will be staying. We also may need you help tracking down the tributes families, and we need to work out what to do with the tributes with no family."

We walk long several corridors, and then reach a glass elevator, we are quickly lead out to a long black car.

A short ride later we arrive at a large building, we enter, and president Paylor marches up to the front desk and asks for our room keys.

I look out the large window, our apartment is huge, three bedrooms, even though we only need two, a giant lounge area, a massive bathroom and a big, white kitchen. There are several large windows looing out onto the big capitol buildings and streets.

The scene below me is busy and bright, even though the sun is beginning to set, turning the large sky bright orange.

I don't know how long I stand there, but when Peeta comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, telling me its time for bed I don't resist, and let him pull me towards the large white bed.

The next morning, we take a black car back to the hospital, Paylor had called this morning, saying that Glimmer had finally begun to move and talk in her sleep, The doctors expect her to wake up sometime later today.

We arrive at the hospital, and are immediately taken back to the large room with all the tributes. We then walk over to Glimmers bed where Paylor, Haymitch and many doctors stand clustered around her bed.

I push past them and see her perfect body laying there, her perfect hair, and eyebrows. I take note of the heart monitor that beeps slowly beside her.

"Is she alive?" I ask

"Yes, however she is unconscious, but recently started moving, and talking… and screaming" a young capitol doctors says.

The doctors start taking he blood for tests, and injecting her with a needle.

After a while all the doctors and Paylor stand back, I look at Haymitch in confusion, and he motions for me to stand back as well.

After about thirty seconds, my confusion grows, and I am about to open my mouth and ask a question, but suddenly the girl in the bed starts to move.

She starts to thrash and the heart monitor beside her begins to beep frantically, she begins to scream, long high pitched screams, I stare at her in horror, glad that Finley was not here to see this.

She slowly stops thrashing, and her screams fade into sobs, her whole body shaking, and her eyes still closed.

After a long moment, her sobs slowed, and her chest began to rise and fall steadily.

Then finally, her eyes opened. The doctors gave her a moment to take everything in, before they slowly began to approach her, when one of the doctors brandished a needle from under his white coat, she jumped, and shrank back into her pillows.

I jump when Haymitch whispers in my ear,

"Talk to her sweetheart, she needs to see someone she recognises"

I step forward hesitantly, her green eyes fall on me. I smile at her, hoping it seems reassuring, but knowing me, it probably just looks patronizing.

"Um…Glimmer," I say "I'm Katniss, or 'fire girl', I think that's what you called me, you were in the 74th games, but you died, but some doctors invented this medicine, that makes you come alive again." I say awkwardly.

She looks at me in confusion.

"Will she remember?" I hear Peeta say to Haymitch.

"They don't think so, but its possible" he says quietly.

"Glimmer, do you remember anything?" a doctor asks.

"I remember pain, and buzzing" Glimmer replies quietly, her voice raspy. A wave of guilt crashes over me,

_'__I put an innocent girl through this, I put so many innocent people through so much!' _My desperate thoughts race around my head, my guilt and pain increasing. When it become too much I run out of the room, running through endless corridors, until I find an exit.

I run into a bright green garden, and drop to my knees, wrapping my hands around my head.

My breathing is heavy, and I rock back and forth, images of the games, and the war swirling around my head. i think of Prim, Rue, Finnick, everyone that I killed, all the peacekeepers who were just doing there job, all the men, women and children that I killed.

But there is one death I do not regret, I will never regret the death of President Snow.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**This is a short chapter, but i wanted to update before I go out tonight, hope you all had a good Easter, please leave a review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the hunger games. **

It took over half an hour for Peeta to calm me down, and when we eventually returned, Glimmer was sitting up on her bed talking quietly to a doctor.

As we approach her bed she looks up at me, I smile at her. Despite her trying several times to kill me in the games, I feel no anger or resentment towards her, she was just playing the game, we all were.

She smiles back at me, and I speak to her

"I'm sorry." I say to her, she looks at me in confusion, and I smile at her. "I…. I killed you, the buzzing you remember, I dropped tracker jackers on you, and you were stung to death."

Many emotions flash across her face, and I can practically see her train of thought, Anger, fear, resentment, pain, guilt and then sorrow.

"I'm sorry." I say again.

"Its ok," she says, smiling, " remember some of it now, I was trying to kill you as well, so I guess we are even." I stare at her in shock, I had expected her to be angry, sad, but not forgiving…

after eating lunch in the large, busy, white cafeteria, we return to the tributes rooms. We are informed by a doctor that Glimmer is fine and that she is just resting, he tells us that they plan to revive the boy from 7 at noon. He explains that they revive the tributes in order of health, so those in the best shape, will be revived first.

When I asked about Rue, he said that he did not know when she would be revived, but something about they way his eyes darted around, avoiding my gaze, made me suspicious.

We returned to the apartment, declining Paylors offer to stay and watch the boy from 7 be revived, unlike Glimmer, he had family there with him.

Again I wondered about Glimmers family…maybe she was less fortunate than I thought.

I fall on the bed, Finley running from the door to lie next to me, and Peeta follows, lying next to Fin.

We lie, I am drained from today, even though it is only the afternoon.

Peeta reaches for the black, slim remote and turns on the large television on the wall opposite us, he flicks through channels, until he finds a colourful animated TV show for Fin to watch.

Finley bounces up and down clapping his hands together in excitement. Peeta looks over him at me, smiling, I smile at him and throw my head onto the pillow and feel my eyes closing.

I wake in the evening, and Finley has fallen asleep on the bed, the TV still on, and Peeta stretched out beside him. I decide to let them sleep, and make dinner. I walk into the kitchen, open all the cupboards, and just stare. I have little cooking abilities, and what I see in front of me won't be easy.

I decide to make eggs, and begin preparing the food.

When Peeta and Finley wake up, I serve them scrambled eggs, with toast and salad.

After we put Finley to bed, Peeta and I sat down on the couch together in silence, we stay there for a while, then I speak.

"Why was that doctor not looking at me when I asked about Rue?" I say, looking up at him.

"I'm sure it was just a coincidence" he says.

I sigh, and lie down on the pillow, Peeta lies opposite me, and we fall asleep.

We are woken the next morning by the bright sun streaming in through the large lounge room window.

I go and check on Finley, who is fast asleep, and then help Peeta make breakfast.

A large loud knock on the door makes me jump, and both Peeta and I look at the door.

He walks quickly towards it, and opens it, revealing two of Paylors guards standing there,

"You are needed at the hospital." One of them says "President Paylor says it urgent."

We arrive at the hospital, and a doctor greets us, telling us that when they had revived Clove, she had awoken, and wouldn't talk, president Paylor hoped we could make her talk.

We are taken to a small room, where Clove lies in a bed, she look thin and pale.

I wonder why she is separated from the other tributes.

When we walk in she glares at me, but doesn't speak.

"Clove?" I say quietly.

She looks at me unlike Glimmer, she doesn't smile, or seem forgiving, her cold eyes just bore into mine, sending chills up my spine.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

**Sorry for wait. I am very exited to post this chapter...I hope you all enjoy it!**

**I am going away tomorrow, until****sunday, and there is no internet where I am going, but i will definelty write****one or even two chapters and post them on sunday!**

**Please tell me in a review what you want to happen next...who else should be revived... Finnick? Prim? Snow? **

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

We exit Cloves room. I had stood there, anxiously while she glared at me, after five minutes of cold unforgiving silence; the doctor had thanked us, and told us to come back tomorrow.

We were then taken to a room in the hospital, where we sat with president Paylor.

She gave us a list of who would be revived, and when, and finally, told us that plans for the rebuilding of outer areas of the capitol were underway.

After visiting the tributes ward, we finally leave the hospital, and return to the apartment.

I walk across the large carpeted hallway, to Haymitch and Effies room, I knock, and am immediately met by Effie hugging me, and telling me to remove my shoes before I enter.

When I enter the large lounge, identical to Peetas and mine, I see Haymitch sitting on the couch, a glass in his hand, his eyes focused on the TV.

A blonde newsreader is pointing out the areas of district 6 that have been affected by the latest wind, and heavy rain.

I grab the remote and switch it of, standing directly in front of Haymitch.

"Hello, sweetheart" he says grudgingly.

I glare at him. He knows exactly why I am here.

He sighs, I have not yet spoken to the searchers yet, but last time I did, they hadn't found anything." I cross my arms, and march out of the room, thanking Effie, as I close the door behind me.

I desperately want to go and hide in a laundry cupboard somewhere, but I had promised Finley that I would read him a story before his afternoon nap.

I am sitting on the couch, flicking through a petty capitol magazine when the phone rings.

I jump, and look to the wall where the slim white phone rests on the wall.

I pick it up and answered hesitantly, I never had much need to use a phone.

"hello?"

"Is this Katniss Mellark?" a smooth clear voice says on the other line

"It is, who is this?"

"I am doctor Alisia Martiniee, from the capitol hospital, I was ordered to inform you that Rue has been bumped up the list, and will be revived this afternoon, I understand that you wanted to be there, when she awoke."

I listen in shock,

"why was she bumped up?" I ask, fearing the worst.

"Two tributes needed a little more work before they could be revived, and Rue was the next on the list." She says smoothly.

I sigh in relief,

"I will be there as soon as possible." I tell her.

"Thank you"

She hangs up.

I run into Peetas room, I tell him about the call, and my visit to Haymitch and Effie, and he decides to stay with Finley, and let him sleep.

I run down the hundreds of steps to the ground floor, and when I exit the warm atmosphere of the hotel lobby, I am greeted by a chilling wind from outside. I see a long black car waiting for me, I enter, and am surprised to find Plutarch Heavensbee waiting for me, I haven't seen him since we voted on the capitol games. I take the seat beside him.

"Hello Katniss."

"Hello Plutarch."

The car ride to the hospital is awkward, neither Plutarch nor I offer any conversation."

Finally, Plutarch speaks:  
"We have begun making plans for the capitol games…"

"Oh." I say, not really interested.

He senses my disinterest, and doesn't speak until we arrive at the hospital.

I enter the large room, and run to a spot where i see several doctors clustered around a bed.

I push past them and see an old doctor holding a needle, he presses it into the small thin arm of Rue. She still looks the same as six years ago, the other day a doctor explained to me that she wouldn't of aged, because growing cells are not active when the object is deceased.

He injects her with the light orange fluid in the needle, each of the doctors stand back.

A doctor whispers in my ear

"It is a fast acting serum, she will be alive within seconds."

The doctor is right, because seconds after her statement, Rues heart monitor begins to beep crazily, and her chest rises and falls rapidly.

He eyelids begin to flicker.

She opens her eyes fully, and I run forward.

She begins to scream, her eyes are glazed over,

"Katniss! Behind you!" I glance behind me and see nothing but concerned doctors.

"She is still living in the games, she is probably just having a nightmare, we need to wake her"

A small nurse steps up to her and shakes her arm.

"Rue, Rue, honey its ok, you are safe." She sobs, reminding me of Prim on the day of her first reaping

"Katniss…help her!" She screams.

I step forward.

"Rue? I'm safe, you're safe, the games are over, no one wants to hurt you," I say gently, taking her hand.

She looks up at me, her eyes are no longer glazed over, when she sees me, her eyes widen, tears overflow and she hugs me, holding me as tight as she possibly can. I hug here back, and she sobs violently in my arms, a tear rolls down my cheek, and I feel a strong need to protect her from non-existent danger.

We part, but her small hand still grips mine. We wait while doctors check her blood, heart, lungs, throat and eyes.

When we are finally left alone, a curtain drawn around us for privacy, she looks at me and hugs me again, and I know that I must answer her unspoken questions.

I tell her everything. What happened after her death, my second games, district thirteen, and the war. Her eyes grow sad when I tell her of prims death, and happy when I tell her about Finley.

She smiles cheekily when she asks me about Peeta.

Then finally comes the question I had been dreading.

"Katniss, where is my family?" she asks. I gulp and speak

"I'm sorry Rue, president Paylor received information…saying…that they are…dead" I say sadly.

I look at her, tears roll down her cheeks,

"Where will I live?" she says desperately.

I pause thinking it through, but then I answer,

"With me" her face fills with joy, her eyes light up, and her cheeks flush.

"But what about Peeta, and Finley…they don't want me"

"How do you know? Of course they do, Peeta loved you, and Finley would love a big sister"

She hugs me, "Thank you Katniss."

**So? what did you think! please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**I am back!**

**I have now figured out the general plot of the story, I think there will be about 15 more chapters, but that is just and estimate.**

**This is sort of a filler chapter, I am still trying to work out how to start the 'plot twist' I hope you guys enjoy…Please, I love reviews, and want to know what you guys think is going to happen! **

**A guest reviewed on my story, saying that there was a problem with chapter three, and I checked it and it was all weird, but I updated it, so hopefully it is ok now.**

**If you have any other problems with chapters, or errors, please let me know via review, or PM.**

**I am also thinking of starting another story…but I'm not sure if I should, please tell me what you think I should do...**

**Anyway, here is chapter 8… PLEASE REVIEW!**

It took just under three days for Rue to be released from the hospital.

It had then taken an extra day to decide where she would go. The capitol doctors had been reluctant to let her stay with me permanently, but eventually agreed.

Before we left the hospital, on a rainy dark Thursday morning, a young nurse had pulled me aside, while Rue was pulling on a coat.

"now Katniss," she said warningly to me "you need to be gentle and careful with her, she may seem happy and undamaged by the games, but anything could trigger intense fear or sadness. I know you will treat her as a daughter, but you need to remember she has also just lost her family, so be kind, and gentle and don't force her to do anything-" she stopped when she saw Rue approaching, and forced a smile.

"ready to go?" I ask, Rue nods slowly, glancing between me and the nurse "when I left Fin was practically bouncing off the walls!" I say to her, smiling, she grins up at me,

"I cant wait to meet him" she says bouncing up and down on the spot.

As we turn away heading to the exit I glance back at the nurse, who gives me a warning look.

I open the apartment door, and call out to Peeta and Finley.

"hello…Rue is here" we are greeted by an exited squeal from Finley, and hear two pair of footsteps running from the lounge.

Finley runs into the hall wearing underwear on his head his blond hair sticking out in tufts, a cape (that looks like one of Peetas shirts), a red t-shirt and no pants.

"FINLEY!" I glare at a smiling Finley and a sheepish Peeta, Rue giggles beside me.

"Go put pants on before you speak to Rue." I say, I turn to Peeta. "You knew we had Rue coming over today, why did you not get him dressed?" I demand.

"We were just having some fun, calm down" I huff and turn to Rue.

"You will have your own room here and back in district twelve, this apartment is temporary. We need to get you some clothes, books, anything you want, Paylor has given us a budget of $1000 to spend on you can get whatever you want."

Her eyes widen as she looks at me, taking everything. Her face then stretches into a small smile when she sees the large windows and the phenomenal view.

She spends five minutes just looking out of the window, and I remember that all she would of seen in the tributes centre was screens with her face, and betting odds, and the view in district 11 cant of been any better. I let her stay there, while I prepare lunch.

Peeta appears next to me and a now fully dressed Finley runs over to Rue.

"I'm Finley, what's your name? He says brightly to Rue.

"Rue," she says smiling, "how old are you Finley?" she asks pleasantly

he holds up five fingers "how old are you?" he asks.

Rue hesitates, "11.." she says uncertainly.

Their conversation ends ubuptly when I call them for lunch.

We sit in silence before Peeta speaks.

"Finley, after lunch do you want to go visit Effie?"

"Yes" he replies with a mouthful of bread.

"Rue? Would you like to come?" she looks at me, I nod encouragingly.

"Yeah ok." She says.

We all decide to visit Haymitch and Effie, and we all walk the five steps across the hall together.

We knock, no answer, again we knock, still no answer. Peeta calls out their names, for a good minute, and then knocks again, I begin to get worried, when I had spoken to Haymitch the night before, he hadn't said they were going anywhere.

Peeta continues knocking and finally we here footsteps on the other side of the door.

The door opens and Effie appears, looking very ruffled, her wig sits messily on her head, her lipstick is smudged and her cheeks are a delicate shade of pink.

"Effie- Peeta begins, but she interrupts him,

"Just leave it Peeta, come in, and I will find Haymitch.

We settle our selves in the lounge, waiting for Effie and Haymitch, Finley is teaching rue a hand game he learnt in kinder.

They appear in the lounge, Haymitch looking drunk, and Effie looking much better.

"Oh, I see you have the girl now, congrats." Haymitch says.

"Rue you are looking well." Says Effie kindly.

Rue smiles at Effie, I can already tell they will get along well.

"I was thinking of taking Rue shopping for clothes, and books, and stuff, do you know of any good stores Effie?" I ask politely, trying to fill the awkward silence.

Effie takes a deep breath,

"Oh, there's about a hundred perfect stores for little Rue," she begins to list them, Haymitch rolls his eyes.

"Get comfortable" he mutters. Effie finishes, "you know what, maybe I should come with you." She says looking at me brightly.

**What did you think?**

**It will start to get more intense in two or three chapters. I have something big planned…**

**Please review…I want to know who you think I should revive…**

**I'm thinking**

**-Prim**

**-Finnick or even**

**-SNOW…**

**REVIEW, tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Everyone!**

**Sorry I feel REALLY BAD! but i just wanted to let you knowI feel so BAD that I haven't updated in 4 days! but unfortunately this isn't a chapter :(**

**i am working on the next chapter, but school is really busy, and i may update tomorrow, or Saturday...sorry:(**

**hope you all forgive me!**

**Miss-Mason-Odair**


	10. Chapter 9 and a half

**Hello again! Sorry for the lack of updates, school started on Tuesday so I have been very busy****L**

**After reading reviews (thank you! There were so many!) I have decided that Rue will not be Katniss' daughter.**

**I hope this does not cause any problems****; Rue will be Katniss' sister.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and followed/favourited my story…PLEASE REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER they make me super happy ****J**

**I know how short it is, but I felt so bad and wanted to update, so this is like the beginning of the next chapter….enjoy please review!**

**Capitol doctor POV:**

The elevator ride was long and quiet, he descends to the lowest level in the private wing of the capitol hospital. The corridor, as usual, was empty…

He entered the large white room, it lacked both windows and colour.

Five men and two women sit around a white rectangular table, he sits down at then end of the table and an avox

Brings him a small stack of papers, they read:

"_The White Rose Organisation"_

_ "__Street Report and Missing Persons"_

He scanned the page eagerly, reading quickly through the long report.

He seemed unimpressed for a majority of the report, but towards the end, his eyes flicked back and fourth over one sentence.

"Small girl severe burns, dead, found at 4:09pm, transferred to intensive care, private ward 13, Name and age unknown.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

**Sorry about the long wait!**

**Please tell me what you think...**

**Special****thanks to:**

**SibunaMockingjay****: Who has reviewed several times, and has been supportive and patient.**

**Loopygirl1:**** Who has reviwed from the start, and been understanding.**

**the scout12****: who has reviwed and been very enthusiastic (also, you can kill snow, if you get there first...)**

**and**

**PeetaKatnissEverlark:**** who has also been entusiastic**

**also thanks to everyone****else (sorry if i missed anyone, i was in a rush!)**

**all the guest reviews, and all those who followed and favourited my story!**

**This is continued from the last chapter, please review!**

**Previously:**

_The elevator ride was long and quiet, he descends to the lowest level in the private wing of the capitol hospital. The corridor, as usual, was empty…_

_He entered the large white room, it lacked both windows and colour._

_Five men and two women sit around a white rectangular table, he sits down at then end of the table and an avox_

_Brings him a small stack of papers, they read:_

_"__The White Rose Organisation"_

_ "__Street Report and Missing Persons"_

_He scanned the page eagerly, reading quickly through the long report._

_He seemed unimpressed for a majority of the report, but towards the end, his eyes flicked back and fourth over one sentence._

_"__Small girl severe burns, dead, found at 4:09pm, transferred to intensive care, private ward 13, Name and age unknown._

Doctor pov

"May I see her?" He asked, the doctor to his left nods slowly.

He is shown to another white room, with no windows and a bed in the centre of the room. There is no sound. The girl has long fair hair that is shorter in some areas, and longer in others. Her face is covered in dirt and burns, but in the parts that are visible, her face looks young and thin.

She is tall, and looks around 13 or 14, her body is clothed in a hospital gown that looks several sizes too big. A doctor appears behind him,

"Our most recent DNA tests have told us that she lived in district twelve, and was 14. The other doctors want to know if they should revive her? Or follow the death procedure…." She trails off looking at the girl's innocent face.

"Find out who she is first" he says, also looking down at her.

The doctor nods, and exits the room.

He remains in the room, looking at her; a sinister smile creeping onto his face, and then walks slowly out of the room.

He walks quickly toward the elevator, and checks over his shoulder, before pressing a small button, a finger pad slides out, and he presses his finger to it, glancing over his shoulder.

A robotic voice says

_"__Welcome Dr. Alisith, please make you way to the elevator"_

He steps into the elevator, and is taken down, past the last level, and eventually is jolted to a stop, the doors open, and he enters a small hallway, and follows it to the end where he sees a door to his left.

He opens it, and enters a large operating room, doctors and nurses run everywhere, he walks to the centre of the room where a bed lies, and in it is an old man, with white hair, and beard and small black eyes….

Katniss Pov

Rue had settled in well, she and Finley became closer every second, it was entertaining to watch, but something was bothering me.

Searchers had been looking for Prim for almost two weeks, they had found over a thousand people, and revived them, but Prim hadn't been among any of them. Every day I had run to Haymitch, desperate for those few words that would change my life, and every day I had come home disappointed. I knew Peeta was becoming more and more worried and concerned about me, but I couldn't help it, it got harder and harder everyday, knowing how close I am to Prim, but also how easy it would be for a new evil force to step in and manipulate me.

I can't stand being so sad, and scaring Peeta and Rue, but everyday more helplessness, and despair was placed upon my shoulders.

I know that this time I can't close myself off, I have to stay strong for my family, and push through this, I knew that my hopes were too high, and am now beginning to accept the fact that I may never see Prim again.

I find myself sitting on the couch, it was cold and rainy out side, and the apartment in the capitol had little to offer, in such weather.

Rue and Finley were in the bedroom playing with a toy truck and Peeta slept in his bed.

I absentmindedly play with a loose thread on my plain navy long sleeve top.

Suddenly, the door bursts open with a bang, I jump and glance toward the door, my instincts kicking in, and I jump, in a highly defensive position.

Haymitch runs into the room, his eyes wide, and slightly excited.

His eyes fall on me; I know he is slightly drunk, because he seems to have slight trouble focusing on me.

I see a phone in his hand, and my heart skips a beat…could he have news?

"Prim?" I ask, my breath becoming fast and shallow.

He shakes his head quickly, "sorry, but…" he breathes heavily, and I begin to think he is more than slightly drunk, he is having trouble speaking.

I run to him, I need to get whatever it is out of him and act.

"What is it?"

"Finnick" he pants out, and stumbles to the couch. My mouth falls open, and now I know how he feels. My heart goes crazy with adrenaline, and my head pounds. I glance around the room, finding the door to mine and Peetas bedroom, I run into our room, collapse on the bed next to Peeta, he looks up at me, frightened and worried, I must of looked like I had been shot, I stare at him, and begin to sob.

He holds me as I sob, not asking any questions. Once I have calmed down, I manage to stutter out.

"Finnick…they…They found him….Finnick…we have to go to the hospital"

**Who predicted that!**

**(pretty much everyone lol)**

**please review and tell me if you thought that would happen, and what you want to happen next!**

**thank you!**


	12. Authors Note

**sorry, there will definitely be an update in the next two days.**

**I will now only be updating once a week, beacuse my life is very busy, but I will make time for the story on weekends**

**Thank you for putting up with me!**

**xoxo Miss-MasonOdair xoxo**


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

**Exiting chapter! I enjoyed writing this! Please review!**

**I just wanted to make it EXTREMELY clear: from now on, I am afraid I am only able to update once a week, I recently got a job and my life has become rather hectic, please forgive me, and expect weekly updates, but if I have time during the week, you will get an extra chapter!**

**Enjoy! Review!**

**And thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter.**

Previously:

_He holds me as I sob, not asking any questions. Once I have calmed down, I manage to stutter out._

_"__Finnick…they…They found him….Finnick…we have to go to the hospital"_

He stares at me in shock, then jumps off the bed and runs around, finding his shoes, and jumper and I run into Rue and Fins room, to find them happily watching an animated colourful TV show, Rue looks up and appears positively alarmed when she sees my wide frantic eyes, I pick Finley up and run out of the room, calling out for Rue to follow.

We meet Peeta at the door, and race out, down the hall, and wait impatiently for the elevator, when we arrive in the shiny lobby, we run out the sliding doors into the fresh cool air.

We hail a long limousine that is waiting about 10 metres away, and it drives smoothly towards us. We slide in and sit on the long seats on the sides of the car.

We pull up in front of the large white hospital, we are met by two of Paylor guards, who lead us to a small room, I enter and expect to see Finnick, lying on a bed, but instead find Paylor, Plutarch and several doctors waiting for me.

I sit down between Peeta and rue, with Finley on my lap. Paylor addresses us:

"Finnick Odair was found in a capitol street" she says, she presses a button and a small projector shows us a photo of a large street, with tall houses and rubble everywhere.

"It was a deserted street, and capitol workers _claim_" she says, sounding suspicious and sceptical "that his body was lying under some rocks." She continues to sound sceptical, but continues.

"they brought him in for examination, his body is mauled and decayed, but doctors believe they can heal him in time."

"Do they know how he died?" a doctor asks, I glare at him, surely his death would have been on the news.

"Our doctors believe he was shot." Plutarch replies.

I stand up, my chair falling to the ground behind me

"No, I saw him being attacked by mutations." I say angrily.

"No, there is evidence, that he was shot three times in the chest, we found three bullets." A large doctor with glasses tells me.

"I SAW HIM DIE! I LOOKED DOWN AT HIM AND TEETH AND CLAWS WERE PULLING HIS ARMS AWAY FROM THE LADDER! I SAW HIM DIE!" I sob at him.

"Katniss, you are scaring Finley" says Peeta, trying to grab my arm. I yank it away from him, and run from the room, my head spinning with questions.

I find a small deserted corridor that with two doors, leading to male and female bathrooms and sink down a white wall, so I am sitting with my arms wrapped around my knees.

My breathing is fast and frantic, as I look for something to focus on, anything.

I don't believe the doctors, or Plutarch, I saw Finnick die, he was killed by mutts invented by president snow.

Another question forms in my mind, we were in an underground tunnel, how was Finnicks body found, above ground, under some rocks?

The situation is becoming more and more suspicious.

I sit there, thinking, when suddenly a wave of nausea rushes over me, bile rises from my stomach to my throat, I barely have time to barge into the ladies bathroom and throw open a cubicle before vomit pours out of my mouth and into the toilet. I stay there for minutes, repeatedly throwing up, until I begin to dry wretch and hiccup. I flush the toilet and rise to my feet, then falling against the pale blue wall when dizziness overcomes me.

I finally manage to walk from the toilet to the sink, and look at my pale sweaty face in the mirror. I look tired and sick.

I know I need to get home and into bed, but my weak knees refuse to carry me forward, and they finally give way, causing me to fall to the ground.

I lie there, looking at the bottom of cubicles and the pipes coming from the sink.

I must of fallen asleep, because next I wake up to see Rue standing over me, looking at me concerned.

I look at her, she calls out to someone, and two doctors arrive, they must have been standing outside of the door, they rush in, pushing Rue out of the way, and dragging me onto a stretcher.

I wake up in a comfortable white bed, and see a doctor to my right, and Peeta, Rue and Finley asleep on blue chairs to my left.

I look at the doctor,

"how long have I been asleep? What's wrong with me?" I ask in a small voice.

He begins

"at first we thought it was just shock but then we ran some blood tests, and you have severe- he is cut off when Paylor barges into the room,

"Katniss? Glad you are awake, listen I need you- the doctor cuts her off.

"Mrs Mellark will not be doing anything but resting for the next week" he says harshly, Paylor looks shocked, but turns and leaves the room in silence.

The doctor looks at me,

"Well, yes, we ran some tests," he continues "and you have severe morning sickness, Mrs Mellark, congratulations, you are pregnant."

**Well? What did you think?**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 12

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**And thank you to everyone who has reviewed on previous chapters**

_Previously:_

_"__Mrs Mellark, congratulations, you are pregnant."_

My mouth drops open in shock, this was the very last thing I had expected, I thought I was sick due to stress, and shock, but never…this.

I stare at him, my mind racing to make sense of this information.

I continue to stare at the doctor and he begins to look uncomfortable, I look away, out the window, seeing tall buildings, and large cranes, but I still can't bring my head together.

I am distracted when I nurse enters the room, says quietly:

"Mr Mellark is outside."

I look up at her, terrified, I know how much I must have scared him, and everyone, but I nod at her and she rushes out, Peeta enters after she leaves.

He rushes to my bedside, whispering my name, I avoid his gaze, he look at the doctor, wanting details, I shake my head discreetly at him and he looks intently at Peeta.

"Katniss just had a little 'episode' it was due to shock and stress, she needs rest and little conversation, she will let you know of the details when she is ready, do not push her." He says to Peeta, he then exits the room, giving me an accusing stare as he leaves.

I feel guilty, horribly so, but when I was pregnant with Finley, I hated it, Peeta treated me completely differently, everyone who spoke to me was patronizing and irritating. I don't want to go through that again, but then I remember Finley's smiling face, and my heart melts, I feel so guilty, but I decide to keep my pregnancy a secret for a while.

After a full day in the hospital, I need to get away from the concerned nurses, and the grim, boring doctors.

A young doctor told me brightly, that I can leave the hospital tomorrow, I smiled weakly at him, thought internally I groaned.

Later, near dinner time, Finley and Rue came with Peeta to visit me. Finley jumped on my bed, and Rue sits quietly beside me, Peeta sits on my other side, I look at him, he smiles, but I can see traces of concern and worry in his eyes.

When they leave, I breathe slowly, relief washing over, me.

When Peeta had been talking to me the doctor had walked past the room, glaring at me, I knew his strongly disagreed with my secret, but I didn't care, I just hoped he wouldn't say anything to Peeta.

My sleep was restless and short. Horrific nightmares from the games plagued me, and I woke up sweating.

I sat up, and turned on the dim lamp. Memories from my last pregnancy flooding back to me, I would get terrible nightmares, I would wake up every night screaming.

Suddenly I realised I would not be able to hide this from Peeta for long, when I progressed in the pregnancy, the nightmares would get worse, and Peeta would know.

But I wasn't ready to accept it, I was looking forward to having another child, but I was not looking forward to everybody else's behaviour.

So I resolved to continue keeping it a secret.

I fell back asleep after a long time, I relived the moment that Mags died, on of my least favourite nightmares.

I wake the next morning, feeling no more rested than when I went to bed the previous night.

Peeta arrived early to pick me up, the doctors gave me a final dose of medicine to prevent anymore headaches or stomach bugs.

On my way out, I nodded to the doctor, he had kept my secret and I was glad.

We arrived back at the hotel, the journey was uneventful. I am greeted, by Haymitch and Effie, who were watching Rue and Fin.

I smile when I see them, but barely have time to say hello, because Peeta whisks me away, into the large, fluffy, freshly made king sized bed.

I start to dose off, the medicine was having a small affect on me, mostly I was just tired.

Before I fell off, I asked Peeta sleepily,

"When will we go back home?"

I don't hear his reply; I fall into a deep, uneventful sleep.

Later that afternoon, I wake up to find Peeta gone and Haymitch sitting on my bed. He looks at me, and sighs

"Katniss, the doctor called me, he told me you are pregnant, he said he doesn't agree with your approach, but he does not want to intervene, so he told me to keep it a secret, but to keep an eye on you in case something goes wrong."

I stare at him in shock.

"Oh" I say,

"I don't agree with your approach either, but its your life, not mine."

"But congratulations." His business like tone is replaced with warmth.

"Thank you Haymitch, I don't feel good about lying to him, but I'm not ready to tell him, thank god he only told you." I say, relieved.

Upon hearing a noise outside the bedroom door I look up, I see Peeta at the door way, holding a tray of food, but he does not look happy, hurt is clear in his eyes.

Then I remember what I just said to Haymitch, and how bad it sound, if you didn't hear the first part of the conversation, and my heart shatters, because I can tell by the look in his eyes that he is hurt, and won't listen to a word anyone says.

He walks away, stiffly, and I look back to Haymitch, who doesn't seem to of noticed anything, my words still ringing in my head.

_'__I don't feel good about lying to him, but I'm not ready to tell him, thank god he only told you'_

What have I done?

**Review, should the baby be a boy or a girl?**

**Review and let me know!**


	15. authors note: sorry!

hey guys, i am so sorry for not updating, just had mid term exams, and have been crazy busy, and updating completely slipped my mind (so sorry!) there will definitely be an update coming on saturday or sunday, possibly two... thank you for putting up with me, i feel sooooo bad for not updating in ages! xoxo Miss-Mason-Odair xoxo 


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: Finally! an update! i am so sorry that it has taken this long, I was super busy with mid-term exams, and then every other weekend writing completely slipped my mind.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this, please, please tell me what you think in a review.**

**I know this chapter is a little shorter than usual, but I was just about to go to bed, when I remembered I felt so bad, so I made myself write, before I went to bed.**

**ENJOY! REVIEW!**

I stare at the empty door in shock; Haymitch sitting beside me sighs, and stands

"I will give you two some space, work things out and all…" he says awkwardly, and quickly walks out of the room. I sit on the bed, unsure of what to do. Finally I get up and slowly walk out of the room, in search of Peeta. Finally I find him on the couch in our hotel living room. He is looking out the window, at the tall capitol buildings. After a long silence, he speaks

"What are you lying to me about?"

Its not his words that scare me, it's the tone of his voice, he sounds dead, hurt and beyond shocked.

"when I had that 'episode' a few days ago, I wasn't just shocked, or sick, the doctors told me…that I'm pregnant."

So many emotions cross his face in one second.

Happiness. Shock. Anger. Sadness. Grief, but most of all, hurt.

He doesn't speak for so long, that I become concerned.

"Peeta?"

He doesn't answer, just stares at me blankly, blinking slowly.

Finally he speaks.

"How far along are you?"

"Three weeks, I was two weeks when the doctor told me."

He nods. He gets up,

"Peeta?"

He ignores me and walks out of the room, I follow him, scared, he has never acted this way, I am scared for my marriage and my children. If he left me, no he wont, he never would, would he? I try to assure myself as I continue to follow Peeta, he doesn't speak, just paces the floor in our bedroom.

"Why did you keep it a secret from me?" he asks, his voice still sounding dead.

"Just because, well, when people find out that I'm pregnant, they always treat me differently, and treat me like I'm a delicate flower, I just cant stand it, so I thought if I didn't tell anyone for a while, it wouldn't be as unbearable, or last for a whole nine months." I say, my voice pleading.

I look at his face, his face is grave, but I can see his eyes softening underneath the hard stare of his eyes.

After another long silence, he finally speaks.

"don't you think you should of told me, I am the dad, I don't treat you differently, do i?"

"Not really, its just everybody, congratulating me, and touching my stomach, that drives me insane." I say.

He sighs. I know he is still displeased with me, but he hugs me.

"I'm going to have a rest, wake me up if the hospital calls." He says, and walks to the bed.

I enter Finley's room, and see him and Rue curled up together, on the floor. Sound asleep, colourful toy trucks sitting on their laps.

I smile, and grab a blanket from the bed; I tuck them in, and turn of the light, shutting the door, with a small smile on my face.

I smile when I think that soon I will be tucking three children in on the floor.

I walk slowly to the lounge, and flip on the large, slim latest capitol TV.

I aimlessly watch some crappy drama show, I must have dozed off, because when I wake up I am covered in a grey blanket.

I stretch and look around the empty room, the silence is suddenly broken when the phone rings.

**What do you think, why did the phone ring?**

**Review!**


End file.
